Night of Snow
by kirigirikyouko
Summary: "The snow is for you." Captain Hitsugaya and his third seat, Sumiko, share a special moment together on a cold winters night. Hitsugaya x OC. Rated for mild language and lemon. Daring: This is just a bit of fluff I wrote for Dashie and has nothing to do with the plot of future Bleach stories she and I might write.


AN: Hey, it's Daring Do! This Toshiro Hitsugaya Lemon was a birthday present I made for my best friend (; she enjoyed it very much and has allowed me to share it with you all, so be grateful! xD Also, this is just a bit of fluff I wrote and has nothing to do with the plot of future Bleach stories she and I might write. Feedback is very helpful, please Review. No flames. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: RainbowDashieDo does not own Bleach.

* * *

I shuddered as Moyashi dropped a blanket over my shoulders and hugged it around myself .

"I wonder what Onii-Toshi was thinking." She muttered, staring at the snow outside. I watched jealously as she fingered the dragon fang necklace her brother had given her.

Toshiro. I began to nod off, Captain Hitsugaya's face ever in my mind.

"Hey… Hey Sumiko. Wake up!"

"Huh?!" I shot forward, gripping my Zanpakuto in panic and felt my forehead hit something hard.

"Shit!" the voice swore, and I opened my eyes to see the Captain holding his own forehead in pain.

"C- Captain!" I gasped, reaching for him.

"Shh!" he hissed and pushed my hand away. "Moyashi is asleep."

I pulled my now clenched fist back against my stomach. "Why is Hyorinmaru making it snow so much?" I whispered.

Toshiro looked away and waved me along. "Come with me."

"Yes Captain," I said and got to my feet. As I followed him, I noticed his Haori was dirty and wrinkled. What had he been up to?

"Captain?"

"It's Toshiro when we're in private." He said, turning to smile.

I blushed softly and looked away with my own smile. "Toshiro… Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough."

I sighed disappointedly and followed him into his own barrack. The floor and walls were neat and clean except for his bed, still riffled from that morning.

I felt Toshiro's cold hand touch mine and shivered. He circled me, his expression blank and staring.

"C- Captain, wha- "

"Don't talk." He whispered, resting his cheek on the back of my shoulder. His voice was quiet, unguarded. I tensed, gripping my sword as his hand trifled with a loose strand of my hair.

"We shouldn't…"

"Why not?" he demanded, suddenly angry. "Why is it so bad for me to be attracted to someone?"

I flinched, startled by his outburst. He must have seen it because his voice dropped back to a whisper.

"The snow is for you."

I smiled softly and hugged him. "Thank you Cap- I mean Toshiro."

He stayed still for a moment before returning the hug. I didn't stop him when his lips found mine and then made their way back down my neck. Little sighs escaped me, encouraging him to go lower and untie my robe. His own Haori and shinigami robe and undershirt dropped to the floor as his hands took my chest.

I bit my lip to keep any sound from escaping. I could feel my body temperature rising, wishing we were out in the cool snow. But the cold feeling of Toshiro's body against my own kept me stable.

I was shot back to reality as Toshiro gently nudged me onto the bed. He got on top, ravishing my chest and stomach down to my waist.

I arched my back up off the sheets so he could slide my pants out from under me. I gasped loudly as his cold tongue flicked between my legs. He paused before licking again and sucking as well, making my toes curl with pleasure.

"Toshiro!" I gasped, feeling his finger inside me.

"Does it feel good?" he asked while inserting another finger. I only moaned in reply. He started licking again, putting a third finger inside. I gasped as I felt his tongue on my clit.

He released me after a while and I got to my knees, noticing that at some point, his pants had come off as well. His manhood was as cold as ice on my tongue. He was soon moaning himself, thrusting deep inside my throat with his fingers knotted in my hair.

I pulled away just as he climaxed, splattering surprisingly cold semen on my chest. Toshiro pulled a hand towel from the bedside table and wiped it off, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I couldn't help myself."

"Don't be sorry." I replied and kissed him softly.

"Sumiko, I would be honored if you would agree to be my partner."

I nodded, blushing. "Of course."

He smiled big, happier than I'd ever seen him, and pulled a necklace from a drawer. It was a long silver chain with a snowflake charm that rested just below my chest. I took it gladly and spent the rest of the night wrapped in Toshiro's arms, dreaming of a beautiful future with my love


End file.
